Distance
by fantasyanimegirl283
Summary: They never really noticed eachother, nor did they notice the distance between them gradually get smaller and smaller... Lon'quxCordelia
1. From a Distance

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening. Fire Emblem belongs to Nintendo.**

* * *

><p>Distance<p>

* * *

><p>She's beautiful, with striking red hair, like burning flames, and an intense gaze that could intimidate anyone. She seemed tough on the outside, but that made her smile all the more a sight to see. Most people would be lucky to see her beautiful smile, the genuine smile that she could only give to certain people. Excelling in beauty, strength, and strategy, Cordelia truly was extraordinary.<p>

At least, that's what Lon'qu heard from the others. He chose not to pay attention to those certain traits in a woman. He actually chose not to pay attention to any woman at all.

Although one day, Lon'qu caught himself staring at her from a distance. She was hanging up the laundry along with Lissa and Sumia, and a few others, probably gossiping like most females would do. He couldn't imagine being there with the group of females, surrounded by them and talking with them. He gritted his teeth.

_How terrifying._

His eyes never left Cordelia, feeling like if he looked at anyone else, it would be slightly uncomfortable for him. It was already a challenge to focus on the red-haired knight.

Then he saw it. Her smile. The corner of her eyes crinkled and her cheeks bones were high. When was the last time he saw her smile like that? Certainly not on the battlefield.

For once he felt almost interested in the woman... Something about her made him feel nostalgic.

He snapped back to reality, almost in shock from his actions. He shook it off quickly, feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. Luckily, the woman didn't notice him. In fact, she never looked at him the way she looked at Chrom.

But it never bothered Lon'qu.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is the beginning of a short story with one of my favourite pairings: Lon'quxCordelia! :) I'll try to update this every week. Please leave a review to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading ^_^**


	2. Roles

Lon'qu kept telling himself he wasn't interested in the female warrior - in fact, he had a strange phobia for women. He was a very strong swordsman, which made his phobia so odd. Even during war, when he had comrades of the opposite gender fighting alongside him, he couldn't help but feel his swordsmanship waver slightly.

"Curse my fear of women," he would mumble to himself.

If only he could just focus on the task at hand instead of the distance between him and his female comrade. It wasn't like she was romantically interested in him anyway, right?

It was actually because of Robin, the tactician of the Shepherds, who always set up Lon'qu and Cordelia on the battlefield, saying their skilled techniques were compatible and would make a great support in the front lines.

Lon'qu tried not gave a damn when he found out. It was the same response from him: "You give orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

Whether he was paired up with a woman or not, he just had to get the job done (no matter how nervous or awkward he may be). He obeyed without hesitation and trusted the tactician's decisions, with his face glowing a soft pink.

Cordelia, however, was slightly different. She was a confident, and sometimes loud woman who wasn't afraid to voice her opinion - something that made Lon'qu even more afraid of women. Cordelia didn't know him very well. All she knew was that he was always tense around her - well, all women, actually.

It was strange to fight with him, but Robin, being the strategist, called all the shots and she just couldn't argue back. She was reluctant at first when given orders, then finally accepted with a long sigh, but not before she glanced at the navy-haired prince once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This fanfic is starting out slow with Lon'quxCordelia moments, but I promise there will be more (detailed ones) soon. As much as I love the guy, I find Lon'qu's personality difficult to write so far... :P Anyway, thanks for reading.**

****Fire Emblem Awakening is actually one of the first Fire Emblem games I've played, other than Shadow Dragon (don't remember much, though). I hate to admit that my knowledge on Fire Emblem is limited.****


	3. Comrades - Nothing More

After all those battles together, Lon'qu almost forgot she was a woman. He knew Cordelia not from her gender, but for her strong attacks and speed on the battlefield. Cordelia also acknowledged his skill and strength, but nothing more. Lon'qu could feel his phobia interfering with their interactions. During their free time it was as if they were strangers, and they didn't even speak or look at one another.

"You need more than that," Robin told the two once. "All I'm saying is that you need to trust each other some more, rather than seeing each other as another weapon. Have faith in each other, know each other, and that bond will make you stronger."

Cordelia sighed, closed her eyes, and nodded her head, "Yes, Robin, but perhaps I would work best with -"

"I understand your personal feelings, Cordelia," Robin cut in, "but I do believe you two should stick together on the field. We really need both of your help out there, and you have the potential to make a great team. If you would like to be separate, wait until after the war. On the battlefield, fight for your nation and for the Shepherds, alright?"

"Right. I have no complaints," Lon'qu answered.

"Y-Yes, Robin," Cordelia sighed in defeat.

"Hey... Don't feel as if I'm singling you two out - I say this to everyone. It just seems like I always have to remind you. We're all one team, we all have each other's backs."

"Understood," the two replied. With that, Robin left to one of the tents to discuss the strategy for the next battle. Cordelia sighed again, running a hand through her red hair.

"You... always do that," Lon'qu pointed out. His cheeks were glowing with embarrassment.

She looked at him, surprised that he started the conversation. "Do what?"

"Sigh."


	4. Taking Initiative

"Hello, Lon'qu," Cordelia called from outside.

"Hmph."

She heard him shift inside before coming out of his tent. He was adjusting the red sash around his waist. The two headed to the barracks, without another word, gathering their supplies. Lon'qu was on the other side of the room, far away from where Cordelia stood. She leaned on the frame of the entrance, sighing.

She furrowed her eyebrows and finally snapped, "Is that any way to greet a lady?"

"_Women_..." Lon'qu grumbled to himself. He exhaled then said quickly, "Hello, Cordelia."

"That's better," she smirked a little.

She heard a slight mumble. She then explained about the plans and the war council meeting. She was supposed to inform him and then make their way back together, but she started walking without him.

"Very well," he answered, making his way out after her. "... Er, may I ask you something?" He followed behind her, keeping an ample distance.

"Of course," she said simply, not even bothering to turn around.

"Why did you come to my assistance in our most recent battle?" he asked her, and for some reason his nervousness made him speak formally to her. His mind was racing, but he quickly snapped his attention back to her.

"Well, you were beset by foes and looked as if you needed the help."

"I see..." Lon'qu suddenly felt like he was in her debt and had to pay her back. After he told her that, she disagreed.

"It's hardly a debt," she replied.

Lon'qu thought the walk towards camp felt like an eternity, and talking to Cordelia wasn't helping either.

"I can see you're serious, so let me see... I'd love to get fencing lessons, but I suppose that's not possible." She clicked her tongue in disappointment. "I mean, what with your crippling phobia of standing near women."

"Er..." Lon'qu began.

She turned to face him, giving him a concerned look. "By the way, does this phobia mean you can't help me on the battlefield, either?"

"No. In the heat of battle, I am able to overcome my... inclinations."

She laughed lightly since she was still not convinced. "Well, that's a relief. I'd hate to think you'd stand there while some brigand ran me through."

Lon'qu felt his face grow hot at her smile, "If you ever require assistance, you need only say the word."

"I'll keep that in mind!"

There was another long, awkward pause.

"A-And another thing..." Lon'qu began.

"Hm?"

"Why are you suddenly talking to me?" It came out a little harsher than he intended.

"Well," she crossed her arms over her chest, "since we're about to head to a meeting, I already know Robin's going to make me fight by your side again. I decided to take initiative and go with Robin's advice. We could make a better team if there was some communication or interaction between us."

"I suppose..." Lon'qu began, "Communication... but _please_ no contact."

"I can work with that," Cordelia replied, shrugging her shoulders. "It seems like in our previous battles, we were just taking turns stabbing the opponent. No fluidity, no actual teamwork."

"How do we plan to fix that?" Lon'qu questioned.

"I guess we'll have to see. Don't be afraid to talk to me on the battlefield," Cordelia teased, turning around once more with her fiery hair flowing behind her.

"Don't act as if a mere woman can faze me," he shot back, narrowing his eyes.

The pegasus knight halted, turned her head to face him, and gawked at him. "But a mere woman _can_ faze you."

"W-well," Lon'qu countered, grunting in frustration, "on the front lines, I am able to ignore my phobia. Didn't I explain to you already?"

"Yes, but I guess I'll truly believe it when I see it," she retorted, continuing to walk a little faster.

Lon'qu picked up the pace, so his voice could be heard. He said gruffly, "I _am_ capable, Cordelia. Out of all people, I'd expect you to know that, seeing as we have fought together many times."

"Listen," she sighed impatiently, "Robin said we had no connection before and I agree. I hate to say this, but I didn't really notice anything about you other than your skill. Now, I'm really going to fight alongside you and see how you are. Don't get nervous... you know, with a woman's eyes on you and all."

The swordsman gritted his teeth. She just wouldn't stop with the jokes and teasing over his fear of women. He didn't find her amusing one bit.

He already felt his blood boiling. "Fine, and I will observe your strengths and fighting techniques as well. Then after I also repay my debt, I will prove to you that I am more than a man who fears women."

"Ah, so you admit: you _do _fear women?"

"... Be silent."

The battle was surprisingly quicker than last time, lasting only a few hours. Most of the units came out with minor injuries. They all smiled at one another, knowing they could rest easy until the next day. The healers went around, checking everyone's wounds and bruises. The sooner the battle was done, the sooner they could spend the rest of the day eating, sleeping, or whatever activity they wanted to do.

There was another war council straight after they all settled camp, and Cordelia was told to get Lon'qu again. She dragged herself to his tent, still aching slightly from the battle.

She hesitated before she called out, "Lon'qu. It's Cordelia."

"Fine, fine," he said from inside. He walked out, already making his way to camp. "I'm ready."

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you..." she spoke out, watching him as he passed her. He stopped on his heels, looking at her over his shoulder out of the corner of his eyes.

"Great work out there." She smiled weakly, making Lon'qu blush deeply.

He took another step away from Cordelia. As they made their way, Lon'qu walked ahead this time, but snuck a quick glance at her over his shoulder. He noticed how she walked, cradling her right wrist.

"A-Are you alright?" Lon'qu asked Cordelia, immediately turning away before she realized his staring.

She hissed slightly, causing the man to flinch. He heard her from behind, "Sorry, I'm not hissing at you. This wound just stings a little."

"Was it my fault?" Lon'qu gritted his teeth, tightly clenching his hands into a fist. "I didn't make it in time when you were surrounded..."

"No, no," Cordelia assured him, "I asked for assistance and you gave it to me. You proved you were able to get over your fear and I'm alive because of you. That's all that matters." Cordelia paused before adding a gentle, "So... thank you."

Lon'qu felt something in his heart ache. He ignored it and let it pass. He looked back again at her and this time, they accidentally met eyes.

"Good communication," they both nervously blurted out at the same time.

Lon'qu broke the eye contact, blushing furiously. He continued to avoid eye contact for the rest of the way. He sighed in relief. "And... I have repaid the debt?"

"Well, I suppose, but," a playful smile graced her lips, "I'm still expecting those fencing lessons."

Lon'qu began, rolling his eyes, "If you would like -"

He turned to speak to her, but almost let out a yelp after realizing that she was suddenly close behind him. When he turned around, she was only a little more than a foot away from him. He leaped backwards, his face flushing as red as the hair of the woman in front of him.

"D-Distance, woman! I need _ample distance_!" he immediately ordered, but his voice trembled slightly.

Cordelia simply let out a giggle, as she watched the flustered man cover his mouth, as if to contain his shriek.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I feel like writing longer chapters :) I also added their Support level C Conversation. Until next time. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Touch

Sounds of clashing blades and bursting magic echoed in the training grounds. Lon'qu was off training on his own, trying to get used to his sword. He always used it for practice, but something about it felt different.

"What has happened to my oaken practice sword?" he asked himself.

"Oh, I replaced the blade," a voice answered from behind.

Lon'qu almost jumped out of his skin. He felt some relief wash over as he recognized the straight, red hair.

"The old one had a split in it," Cordelia explained.

He eyed the blade, starting to notice the difference. "How diligent of you."

Cordelia, being the perfectionist she was, took over replacing the old training equipment and keeping them in good shape. Lon'qu would always catch her walking all over the campgrounds. He didn't bother to find out what she was doing. After finding out, he had to admit he was impressed.

He cautiously eyed the distance between them. Since when did she stand so close?

"Er, Lon'qu?" Cordelia asked hesitantly, snapping him back to reality, "Did you know that sweat is pouring down your face?"

There was? He didn't even realize how nervous he was. He quickly came up with a cover story, "Yes, of course. I was just finishing my leg-strengthening drills."

Cordelia smiled gently, "Well, it's good timing, because I have a fresh pile of towels from the laundry. I'll leave one here for you."

She turned around to the basket she placed behind her and took out a thick towel. Lon'qu simply grunted in reply, still slightly dazed.

They heard voices calling them back to the mess tent. A certain blue-haired man waved towards them, saying supper was soon. Cordelia quickly started packing up to help prepare supper, but then added to Lon'qu, "You like cabbage stew, don't you?"

There were just so many surprises today. Lon'qu furrowed his eyebrows. "It is my favourite dish. Are you the one who keeps preparing it at every meal?"

Cordelia beamed. "Oh, so you _did_ notice! Yes, that's me."

He hadn't received so much kindness before in a long time, especially from a woman. He felt the debt he owed her get heavier and heavier. He bent down to pick up the towel. As he brought it closer, the fresh scent of soap wafted into his nose. He pressed it against his face, dabbing the sweat off his brows. When he pulled the towel away from his eyes, he saw Cordelia about to walk away.

Lon'qu suddenly blurted out without thinking, "Wait."

Cordelia absentmindedly stopped, but her focus was still somewhere else.

Lon'qu felt his heart racing. What the hell was he thinking? "Let someone else cook tonight. It's time for your first fencing lesson."

Cordelia couldn't believe it at first and thought she had misheard him. She looked at him, tilting her head. "Er, but what about the whole pathological fear of women thing?"

A blush crept on his cheeks. He must keep calm. "I shall instruct you from a distance. Now tell me what you wish to learn."

"Why, that's downright gentlemanly of you," she said with a smile, almost as if to tease him (although Lon'qu was convinced that she always did).

He seated himself on a nearby tree stump that was cleanly cut by Chrom's previous training session. He focused on Cordelia's movements, the way her shoulders tensed before swinging, down to her footsteps. She would occasionally jump before attacking. Looking at her didn't faze him as much. It felt like he was brought back to when they'd fight together in battle.

"Your feet belong on the ground!" Lon'qu told her. "Connect to the earth! Be able to sense the field, your surroundings!"

"R-Right!" she replied confidently.

"No, that's too stiff now. Stay light on your feet at the same time."

"Yes, sir!"

"Now you're jumping around too much! You're wide open!"

"I'm just not used to fighting without my pegasus," Cordelia stopped and reasoned with him. "I'm not the best at running."

"I noticed," Lon'qu scoffed.

But there was something off about her. Her body was reacting, but her mind wasn't. Lon'qu looked at her eyes. Her usual, intense gaze was dulled down.

Countless times he had to correct her, shouting commands. Cordelia was determined to improve and learn from him. She continued to train. She finally got some moves down, but most of the time she needed his help.

After about an hour, Lon'qu dismissed her.

"I am so sorry for wasting your time..." Cordelia sighed. "I couldn't do what you asked."

Lon'qu disagreed, grunting. "There's always room for improvement. I, too, wish to master my sword. You're doing fine."

She thanked him, as she got her towel and threw it around her neck.

"Usually," she began, "people would say they expected better from me... They would say I'm -" She winced, as if the word disgusted her. "They would say I'm a genius."

Lon'qu shrugged, helping her pack up all the supplies. "Personally, I never paid attention to that. Who you are is entirely up to you. Being a 'genius' is not the only thing about you, and I don't even think it's the most important." He turned away, hiding his blushing face. "There's more to a woman... I suppose."

Cordelia looked at him in surprise, her jaw dropped. "Lon'qu."

"Hmph."

"Thank you so much. You're the first person I don't have to be perfect around," she chortled.

They silently made their way to the mess tent. During supper, Lon'qu stared at his bowl, filled with meat and raw vegetables. He picked at his food for a bit before stabbing it with his fork, and ate, slightly wishing Cordelia had cooked for him instead.

She had done so much for him, and all he offered was a fencing lesson that didn't even do much for her. He began to plan in his head what else he could do to repay her. Something different, something that would make his lessons easier for her...

He caught Cordelia walking passed him as she made her way to sit with the rest of the women in the Shepherds. Her eyes looked at Chrom with admiration and longing, while he went up to her to ask where she was before dinner, oblivious to the expression on her face.

And then Lon'qu had an idea, but first he would have to start small...

The Shepherds were still travelling the next day, so it gave them plenty of extra time to rest or train some more. Cordelia was helping everyone once again, but noticed something out of the corner of her eyes. She thought it looked out of place, so she slowly turned around and saw Lon'qu, standing with the basket of laundry she left on the ground, now in his arms.

She made her way towards him. "Um, Lon'qu? What are you doing?"

"Lightening your load," he said with a grunt, as he set out a piece of clothing to dry.

"I see you're doing the men's clothing..." she mumbled.

"And you are doing the women's. It makes sense that way," he replied impatiently. "Now, leave me be. You are too close and I must focus on this task."

"You're doing laundry," Cordelia said bluntly.

"Begone, woman."

"Alright, alright," she said. She paused. "You haven't... cleaned Chrom's clothes yet, have you?"

"I don't think so," he answered, searching through the pile. He confirmed, "No, I have not."

"Th-Then allow me," she began, automatically reaching for the basket without thinking.

"It's always Chrom with you, isn't it?" Lon'qu murmured under his breath.

He then - not paying attention as well, with one hand holding up Virion's cravat, and the other one free - also reached into the basket for the next article of clothing.

"Wha-"

Lon'qu's heart nearly stopped when his fingertips lightly touched a warm palm. It was surprisingly soft compared to his calloused fingers. It sent a shock through his fingertips and up his entire arm. He instantly pulled away, feeling his face turn a beet red. He felt like the tension was suffocating him. He nervously looked up to meet Cordelia's gaze. Cordelia was just as surprised as he was and she immediately apologized.

"Let's actually focus on what we're doing next time," she added.

"Right." Lon'qu caught a glimpse of her teeth when she turned away. She was _smiling_.

"I don't see how this is funny," Lon'qu said coldly, trying to hide how flustered he was.

Her head snapped to him and she looked at him innocently. He simply stared back, narrowing his eyes, until she finally broke into another smile and sighed, "E-Excuse me, Lon'qu. It's just... your reaction..." She nervously cleared her throat. "Nevermind. Sorry."

For once, Lon'qu answered with a mere, "It is fine."

Composing herself, Cordelia nodded at him before heading back to where she was stationed. She forgot that Chrom's clothes were still in the basket, but Lon'qu just decided he would clean them for her.

With the blush still flushing his cheeks, Lon'qu instinctively hid behind the cravat in his hand. He thought his blush would glow through the white cloth. His hand that touched Cordelia's tingled slightly, so he quickly swiped his fingers on his shirt, as if to wipe away her touch.

Still... no matter how embarrassing it was, he didn't want to admit it, but he felt like he achieved something when he saw her smile at him.

For once it wasn't Chrom that made her smile like that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, I'll be incorporating the Support Conversations in this fanfic. Have you noticed them so far? :) Also, should I keep my next chapters around this length? Please let me know how I'm doing and leave a review. Thank you again for reading!**

**Heads up! I'm not sure if I can update the next week. My internet at home hasn't been cooperating with me and I don't know when it will start working again... I had to do this while at my friend's house. Hopefully I'll be back soon!**


	6. You're Not Alone! It's You and Me!

The sun began to set, and before the Shepherds knew it, the sky was dark and decorated with stars. The night was crisp and cool. There was the occasional breeze that rustled the tents, keeping the campsite from being deadly silent. Chrom and the rest of the Shepherds were peacefully sleeping in their tents. However, after a few hours, the prince began to toss and turn in his sleep, even kicking off his sheets.

When did it start getting so warm? And those voices... Who were they?

Chrom shot up into a sitting position, grabbing Falchion and exiting his tent. Not far from the camping grounds, he saw something bright - and it wasn't the sunrise.

No, it was far too early for that.

The foul smell grew stronger as the light and heat came closer, travelling through the trees and engulfing them in its path. He's seen this before.

"Smoke... Oh gods," he gasped, and immediately began to shout, "There's a fire! Shepherds, get up now!"

Robin, who was in the tent next to Chrom's, got out seconds later.

"Robin, go wake the others!" Chrom ordered.

"Yeah, we'll take this side," his friend replied, throwing a thumb in the left direction. "We're not alone."

Meanwhile, Lon'qu was resting, sweat dripping down his back. He stirred, lazily getting up and scratching the back of his head.

"What the hell...?" he grumbled, still tired. His nightmares always made him exhausted even after waking up. He heard the sound of crackling fire and battle cries, but it was the scream of a woman that woke him up completely.

Was he dreaming again?

He bolted up, grabbing a killing edge and rushed out of his tent, horrified by what was in front of him.

_Bandits. Goddamn bandits._

Lon'qu clenched his teeth, feeling his blood boil. He charged at them, not even making a sound. Swiftly and with immense strength, he cut them down. He made his way deeper into the battle. Virion assisted him, cleaning up from the back lines, while Frederick fought off the bandits trying to get their supplies.

"You lay one finger on my candy stash and you're a dead man!" Lon'qu heard Gaius threaten them.

"Lissa, stay close to me!" He could hear Maribelle shout. Ricken was with them, summoning gusts of wind to protect them, while Miriel was chanting incantations that made the fire die down.

Everyone was fighting, but it seemed like the enemy's numbers didn't change.

"They're Risen!" Libra explained over the battle, "They brought Risen with them!"

After hearing this, Lon'qu clenched his sword a little tighter. "Dammit!"

He took every opportunity he had to save and help someone. Fighting together with everyone gave him strength. He would intervene with the enemies attacks, giving his comrades just enough time to finish them off.

Olivia swung her brave sword around, slashing her opponent multiple times, until they fell to the ground. She smiled gently, looking graceful as ever, even in the middle of the battle, "Thank you, Lon'qu."

"Don't mention it," he replied. "Get to safer grounds."

"Yes!"

He fought with multiple people, feeling his pulse race. He didn't notice it, but the Risen were slowly surrounding him. He didn't know if he could go any much longer. Suddenly, he saw a long coat appear in front of him. He recognized the purple and gold lining with the dark symbols on it.

"Robin!" Lon'qu called.

Robin turned and gave a smirk. "Glad I saved you there, huh? On your right. Chrom and the others will need your help. I got this."

"Understood," Lon'qu replied without hesitation, already running to the other side of camp.

He let out a small sigh of relief, knowing Robin was there to help fight. He could already hear the blasts and the sound of the Risen's strangled cries, caused by the tactician's levin sword.

He finally made it to the other side, seeing that the amount of Risen were just as bad. He began to help Chrom and together, they took down the men easily.

"Not half bad," Lon'qu smirked, as if enjoying the fight.

Chrom replied, huffing, "Thanks, friend. Same goes for you." His eyes darted behind him. "Your left!"

"Predictable," Lon'qu breathed, dodging the attack, allowing Chrom to counter with a heavy swing of his Falchion.

They continued to fight when Lon'qu's attention was drawn to a certain feminine voice. It sounded familiar, sending adrenaline though his body.

_It's her..._

Lon'qu sprinted towards the direction where the voice came from. He heard the struggle in her voice. The loud coughs were able to make her ribs rattle. It sounded like she was _dying_.

He didn't think he'd make it.

"Cordelia!" he shouted at the top of his lungs.

He searched for her and when he finally found her, he felt his heart sink. He recognized that look again.

Cordelia's eyes were everywhere, as if looking for someone. Her gaze locked at Chrom, who was clashing swords with one of the axe-wielding bandits. She pushed the body of the enemy she just defeated off of her, then jumped on her pegasus, ready to charge with her weapon raised.

She was so set on aiding Chrom that she didn't notice one of the snipers from behind, taking aim at her.

For a second, Lon'qu felt like Cordelia vanished. His mind played a cruel trick on him, and in her place was the image of a dead woman, a walking corpse, which flashed before his eyes.

He blinked, shaking it off. His eyes burned from tears that begged to be released.

_What if I can't save her?_ The thought echoed in his mind, haunting him.

It was only seconds after the sniper shot the arrow when Cordelia realized she hadn't been paying attention. Her eyes widened and she sucked in a quick gasp. She had no time to move. She braced herself, lifting her weapon, as if it would protect her.

"Pay attention!" a deep voice snarled, and Cordelia saw a dark blur rush in front of her.

The arrow that was once in the air was now snapped in two and on the ground. The man held his sword with both hands, slightly bending in his fighting stance. He shot her a glare.

"L-Lon'qu..." Cordelia stuttered out, amazed and shocked by his speed. "Thanks. I'm so sorry."

"Stay alert and stay alive," he commanded, raising his weapon. "I've got your back."

There was something about his expression that intimidated Cordelia for once. She knew the man was cold and serious, but the gaze he wore was vicious - murderous, even. If looks could kill, those Risen would be burning in the depths of hell right now.

Cordelia nodded. "I'm here."

Their movements were more fluid as they fought together. Their training and teamwork certainly paid off.

"Lon'qu, watch out!" she called.

Lon'qu reacted quickly, spinning around and slashed his sword down, hitting one of the Risen in the shoulder. He felt the blade hit what he expected to be flesh and bone, but it was harder. He struggled to pull the blade away to strike again, but it wouldn't budge. The Risen growled at him, raising its weapon.

"I'll keep you safe!" Cordelia yelled, attacking from behind, impaling the Risen. In a heartbeat, Lon'qu managed to break free and finished it off, taking its head.

"Who dies next?" he demanded, flicking his sword to the side so the odd, black blood dripped off the blade.

And so the battle continued a little while longer...

"Milord," they heard Frederick's voice call, as he and the rest of the group who took down the Risen on the left side, came, "that takes care of the Risen. This area ought to be safe for a spell."

"That was some battle. Good work everyone," Chrom said, watching the last of the Risen disintegrate into thin air.

"Damn nuisances," Sully grumbled, and spat on the ground.

"I agree!" Nowi cried, "How dare they attack us while we're sleeping!"

"I sure worked up an appetite..." Stahl yawned, "But is it safe to say we can all go back to sleep?"

"Seeing all the damage here and the damn smoke..." Robin began, "I think we'll have to set up another camp."

Most of the Shepherds groaned or muttered to one another, but everyone couldn't stop coughing from the thick fumes.

"Sorry, everyone. Come on now, we don't have to walk too far. The sooner we find another place, the sooner we can all go back to sleep."

"Right!" Everyone answered, their voices hoarse.

The camp bustled as they grabbed what they could carry, while some were getting healed by Lissa and Libra.

Lon'qu panted, still catching his breath. Sweat dripped down his forehead and his muscles ached. His mind was racing and his lack of sleep made his head spin. He hunched over, groaning.

But one thought kept repeating over and over.

_She's alive... She's alive..._

"You came to my rescue once again. This time I'll make it up to you." Cordelia looked at him suspiciously, leaning forward. She sighed, "Hey... You look awfully tired, Lon'qu -"

"Are... you hurt, Ke'ri?" he asked her softly, in a worried tone she's never heard him use before.

His vision was blurry and he could feel his pulse throbbing in his ears. Maybe his mind was playing tricks again. He slowly lifted his head so he could face her.

"No, uh..." Cordelia then realized what he said and replied, grabbing his attention, "Pardon?"

"I -" Lon'qu's dark eyes lit up as he caught on quickly, biting his tongue. They exchanged looks, their reactions mirroring each other's. He was just as shocked as she was at his words, if not terrified.

What in Naga's name made him say that? He was starting to lose his balance.

He clutched his head, saying bluntly, "It's nothing."

"Well, thanks again for saving me back there. But are you sure you're not hurt? You can tell me -"

"Tch, I said it's _nothing_, woman," Lon'qu repeated coldly through clenched teeth. He stormed off to get his wounds checked without another word, never once looking back at her.

Normally, she would have huffed in frustration at his rude attitude, but this time, she made an exception. She had a painful ache in her heart as she watched him walk away, feeling like he was far, far away from her, and she was alone. She started thinking about how she still didn't know much about Lon'qu and his past.

Once they finally found a new place to rest for the night, before Cordelia went to sleep, she wondered about Lon'qu. She remembered how soft his voice was when he asked her, "Are you hurt?"

She never heard him use such a gentle tone. She never heard him express that much emotion towards anybody, let alone towards her. But was it really meant for her? She faintly remembered him saying a name right after, but she couldn't put her finger on it. She wanted to know the woman he was talking about. She wanted to know why Lon'qu was the way he was.

Cordelia imagined his pained expression and the serious face he would wear as a mask to hide it. There had to be a reason - something beyond his cold demeanour.

She wondered why Lon'qu's expression was so familiar... She recognized it because she once wore that kind of expression. She, too, had many things to hide about herself. She also had emotions she would bottle up inside, and she knew how great it felt once she released it. If only Lon'qu could do the same. If only he knew that...

"He's not alone."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello! Ah, I'm so glad I got my wi-fi fixed and was able to update... Five days without the internet was pretty rough for me xD Thanks to everyone for reviewing and reading. I hope to hear from you! :)**


	7. Smile

"Wh-what?" Lon'qu began, muttering and eyeing Cordelia suspiciously as she sat down in front of him.

That was a first. Lon'qu never sat with a woman during supper. At first he looked around, wondering if Chrom was near him and that was her reason for coming. He fidgeted nervously in his seat when he realized she decided to sit with him because she wanted to. The other guys around him didn't seem shocked that Cordelia was sitting with them. They continued to eat, enjoying themselves and chatting. Lon'qu, on the other hand, had trouble paying attention to his meal.

"What's with the stupid grin?" he demanded.

_Gods_, it was never odd for the women to be sitting with them! Sully, Panne, Cherche, and even _Lissa_ would sometimes join them! But something about Cordelia made Lon'qu's pulse race.

"You're enjoying your food, aren't you?" Cordelia asked, still wearing her "stupid grin".

"I'm what?"

"Are you telling me you've been eating but not tasting?" Cordelia sighed and rolled her eyes at him, causing Lon'qu's eyes to narrow in response. "Did you not notice what's in front of you?"

"Ah-" He inhaled sharply. He looked down at his bowl, which was already half-way done. He didn't even notice how fast he was eating it. "Oh, you made cabbage stew again... I'll return the favour."

Cordelia leaned forward in her seat. "Enough with the debts and the owing, Lon'qu! I'm simply being nice to you. Ever thought about that?"

Lon'qu stayed silent and kept eating his food, a small frown on his face.

"Why are you here?" he asked awkwardly, "Did you come to hear a funny joke from Vaike?"

Cordelia laughed slightly, "Where did you get that idea? I wouldn't consider Vaike's belching a joke... I just like being in good company, that's all."

"Hmph, never imagined myself as good company to you," he muttered.

Cordelia pursed her lips in thought. "I suppose you're right... Sorry, am I too close? I could move back -"

"N-No, I'm fine. Just... stay where you are," Lon'qu replied. "If you want."

"Well, I wanted to ask you something, if you don't mind -"

"Ah, this is Robin's doing?"

"No, actually," Cordelia answered a beat after, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck.

His eyes lit up in shock. He nervously looked down, his gaze now at the bowl in front of him. "I see." He couldn't help but breathe out a small, quick chuckle.

Luckily he was facing downwards and his thick hair fell over his face, hiding his lips which slightly curled upwards at the corner. This might've been the first time he smiled because of her and for some reason, instead of feeling happy he was confused.

What came over him that time? Was there anything to even smile about?

Cordelia continued, "Er, Lon'qu, about that incident -"

Lon'qu cut in again, "There were many incidents between you and I."

Multiple times she would accidentally stand too close, or laugh a little too hard whenever his face would flush with colour. She was usually very serious, but he felt like most of the time she changed when she was with him. She had grown too comfortable with him now. He hadn't had any contact with a female in years, and that one time their fingers brushed sent jolts down his spine. She was the first woman in years to cause such a feeling. How could he forget those moments with her?

"Okay," Cordelia started over, "the one after the bandits attacked the camp. A few days ago?"

"What about it?"

"You don't remember? You, um, you said someone's name."

It felt like something pricked Lon'qu in the neck. He resisted the urge to shiver, but he flinched slightly after hearing her.

"So?" he asked, pretending to not know. He nervously clapped a hand over his neck where it felt like he was being pricked.

Cordelia nodded. "Yes, I was wondering who it was." She paused but quickly added, "If that's alright with you, I mean!"

"It is none of your business," he replied curtly. He suddenly lost his appetite.

"Oh, sorry." She frowned slightly.

He always felt guilty whenever he made any woman frown, but it was worse when Cordelia would. Why was it always her?

_Push her away. Keep your distance. She has no interest in you, anyway._

He kept telling himself that it was for the best. He couldn't allow himself to risk anything again.

No matter how vexed he was when she was in his presence and no matter how much he wanted to know _why_, he couldn't get any closer. Something, something terrible in the back of his mind held him back from doing so.

_Why, why?_

Before Cordelia cleaned up and was about to leave him to his thoughts, she exhaled slowly, then told Lon'qu, "If it makes you feel any better, Lon'qu, we're all here to support you. Chrom said that if you ever feel alone, the Shepherds are here."

Chrom... Right. He should be here with Cordelia, not Lon'qu.

"And..." she finished with a sweet smile, "I'm here."

_So she is._

She looked at him with that intense gaze she always wore. Her fiery eyes bore into him. It was suddenly burning. Lon'qu could feel his face heat up. The concern and worry etched on her features were real. Genuine. Unlike him, she had nothing to hide, she wore no masks, no stoic expressions to cover her true feelings. The way her eyebrows furrowed, or when she sighed, or frowned, and especially when she smiled. All of that was from her heart. She was so honest and he couldn't help but admire that.

He could trust her. He could trust Cordelia and open up to her, maybe, just this once.

The only thing that was holding him back was...

"Ke'ri," Lon'qu spoke out with a sigh. Cordelia froze, eyes wide with surprise from the sound of his voice. He closed his eyes, as the memories began to flood back in his mind, like a river. This river was red, like blood. He murmured so only she could hear. "That was her name. Ke'ri."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to leave a review to let me know how I did :)**

**So many things to write, so little time... I have tons of assignments due that I should probably work on some more. Eheh! Why must school make everything so difficult?! :P Anyway, thank you so much for reading! ^_^**


	8. Differences and Similarities

She was beautiful, with dark hair, and an intense gaze that could see right through him. She seemed too ordinary, but in reality she was the brightest person he had ever met. Her kindness warmed his cold heart. She was not like him - she wanted to find romance and love, and she was persistent. He'd see her everyday growing up, wearing the same, goofy smile. He never expected to fall for such a woman, but he did.

As they got to know each other, he found out she was much more than a simple village girl... She was passionate about everything she did. That's what made her strong. She always followed her heart, and her heart belonged with Lon'qu, so she followed _him_. Ke'ri truly was the woman Lon'qu loved.

Yes, he remembered it all so well. He could never forget her smiling face...

For it haunted him every night.

_I was weak._

It was still all so vivid in his mind, as Lon'qu continued to explain to Cordelia his past with Ke'ri. Most of the Shepherds were already sleeping or in another tent discussing strategies. Cordelia listened attentively to Lon'qu, her eyes never leaving him.

"We - uh," he shifted nervously in his seat, "we grew up together and never left each other's side. Her parents never approved of us, but even so, she followed me wherever I went. It was strange. She lived a comfortable life with enough money to do whatever she wanted, yet she chose to spend her time with a person like me. I was a boy raised in the slums of Chon'sin... I had to learn how to survive the hard way. But she taught me that there was more to life. That it is so valuable."

_She did so much for me._ Lon'qu wanted to smile just thinking about her.

"Like any other day, she would leave without permission to see me. She greeted me with the same expression. She would smile widely - so wide, her eyes would smile, too. But now I don't know if she was truly happy with me."

_What did I do for her in return?_

"We were in the fields by the river. We were so at peace, but then..." The warmth in his voice quickly faded as he continued, "Er, b-bandits suddenly attacked us and surrounded us. After searching and not finding anything they wanted, they decided to take our lives instead."

"My gods..." Cordelia finally spoke out, covering her mouth with a hand. She closed her eyes, feeling her heart drop to her chest. She's seen something like this before. She braced herself for the impact.

"I fought against the men but there were just _so many_. My whole body felt like it was going to give out. I told her to run but she never left my side. There was a time when I felt like she was the one protecting _me_. But even a fool would know that bare fists and simple knives could never defeat a sword. She never learned how to fight. She didn't know what to expect. And when I finally realized the men had a sniper, I..."

_I couldn't protect her. I..._

"I was too late. I couldn't save her. After her parents found out, they blamed me... I completely understood how they felt. It _is_ my fault. If only the bandits killed me and spared her instead. I fled to Ferox to escape the shame and fear. Staying in the village would only remind me of my mistakes. I do not regret meeting Ke'ri. It's just... hard to accept reality. Our time together was too short. If only I hadn't met her, or at least have been stronger. Maybe she could've lived a longer, happier life."

Lon'qu's voice was now a whisper, a low croak. "It's all my fault. I couldn't protect her."

His eyes were downcast, a shadow appearing over them. Cordelia noticed how tightly his hands were clasped together, how his shoulders were tense and slightly twitching.

"You must have loved her so much," Cordelia said softly.

Lon'qu nodded. "There. Now you know."

"L-Lon'qu," she breathed, her voice shaking, "I didn't mean to let you relive such horrible memories."

"I relive it every time I close my eyes at night, Cordelia," he replied, using the same tone he did a few days ago - gentle, but pained. He added, "However, I guess it helps to get it off my chest."

"I'm so sorry," she said again. She felt like that was all she could do. She suddenly felt guilty for the times she would tease him for his fear of women. In truth, he never hated women, he was just afraid of losing another woman close to him. And that made her _so_ sad...

"I know what it's like to lose someone precious to me, but I can't imagine what you went through," Cordelia began.

She quickly wiped her eyes before any tears could be seen. She inhaled slowly.

"Love is confusing," she told him suddenly.

"Hm?"

"Between you and Ke'ri, between anybody," she answered. "There will be hardships, crying, and some pain, but if everything in life and love were to be perfect, then I don't think we'd be living it properly. Through these difficult times and mistakes, we learn new things. Times will get hard, Lon'qu, but in the end you'll find another way to smile."

Lon'qu tried to hide it when he looked at her in surprise. She paused before adding with an embarrassed smile, "A-At least, that's what I learned from a book I was reading. Hopefully my advice will help you as much as it helped me."

Cordelia thought back on when she felt alone. She knew Chrom had eyes on another woman. She was bright and beautiful, Cordelia couldn't lie about that. She was everything Chrom needed and ever wanted, and it was like she was everything Cordelia _was not_ or could not achieve.

Usually, just thinking about it would make Cordelia burst into tears, but at the moment, the feeling passed.

_"Personally, I never paid attention to that. Who you are is entirely up to you. Being a 'genius' is not the only thing about you, and I don't even think it's the most important. There's more to a woman... I suppose."_

Somehow Lon'qu's presence comforted her and gave her strength during those times with his awkward advice and simple words.

"Losing someone you love... or wanting someone to love you - it can be painful. Still, please, _please_, don't ever feel like you have to deal with this by yourself," she pleaded. "And don't wish death upon yourself. We would miss you too much."

"Yes, I know you and the others are all here for me," Lon'qu said, feeling his shoulders relax a little.

Cordelia gave him a weak smile, nodding her head. "Never forget that. You share strong bonds with so many people."

How long have they been talking? Lon'qu felt like it's been hours. Yet, he was fine with it. There was a distance between their seats, but their conversation made their friendship grow. This was a conversation between comrades. They already knew it in their hearts that they were considered good friends now. He could ignore his fear for that brief moment.

"Lon'qu," Cordelia said with confidence, slapping her palm against the wooden table, "I promise, I won't _ever_ let you feel that pain again. I can certainly handle myself. I won't leave you."

Her face flushed when she realized that her friendly promise could've been taken another way.

"You understand what I mean by that, right?" she asked, nervously scratching the corner of her lip.

Lon'qu resisted the urge to chuckle at her. Instead his face flushed as well. "Yeah. Although, can you really keep such a promise? We can never predict the outcome of a battle -"

Her jaw dropped at his response. _After all that seriousness, _that's_ his answer?_ She demanded, "Do you doubt my abilities?"

"... No."

"Why did you hesitate?"

"I did not."

Cordelia laughed lightly, "Do not tease me, Lon'qu." She sighed. "I don't know if you know it yourself, but you've been helping me a lot. I can't thank you enough."

He irked a thick eyebrow at her. "No need to make me sound greater than I really am. It is unnecessary. You're always thanking me and I never get to show my gratitude to you. Especially after this."

Cordelia stared at the lanterns in the tent, noticing the way the soft glow reflected off Lon'qu's dark eyes. "You have... in various, odd, ways. Don't worry about it."

"I never said it though, have I?"

None of them spoke. After a few, long moments, Cordelia's nervous voice tore at the thick silence like a sharp knife. The two felt like breaking the silence released more tension into the air.

"And so...?" she said awkwardly, stretching out her words, tucking some strands of hair behind her ear.

A simple, "Thanks," formed perfectly in Lon'qu's mouth, rolling off his tongue.

That one word made Cordelia's heart swell, knowing that she was able to help. Meanwhile, Lon'qu's heart hammered against his ribs in slight embarrassment. Could she see his blush in the lowlight?

Lon'qu got up and stood still to stretch his legs, before leaving the tent, waving his hand at her as if to say goodnight.

"Uh, goodnight to you, too," Cordelia awkwardly replied. "But, Lon'qu -"

He already left without another word, leaving Cordelia to her thoughts. She sat for a few more moments, a smile gracing her lips, before she headed back to her own tent.

Lon'qu was also deep in thought as he walked down the rocky trail outside. At first he thought Cordelia was similar to Ke'ri, with their love for someone being both a strength and weakness. However Ke'ri was ignorant to how the world really was. She depended too much on love and couldn't accept harsh realities. Cordelia, on the other hand, was able to learn from it. After getting to know Cordelia, he realized how different they were...

Maybe that was something he needed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Phew, this chapter had so much dialogue! ^_^" Hopefully they were in character. Christmas break is coming up soon but sadly school's getting really busy. I probably won't have time to post a new chapter until then (so around the 20th of December). Thank you for understanding.**

**Don't forget to review and thanks for reading! :)**


	9. Change of Heart

Mostly all of Cordelia's close friends were female. Even the pegasus knights she fought alongside with were all women. While she loved them all very much, she couldn't help but wonder how it would be like to be close with a male as well.

She would occasionally joke around or chat with some of the men within the Shepherds, and she enjoyed their company, but she wouldn't consider them very close to her.

Could she talk about certain things with them? She would wonder...

_"Can you keep a secret?"_

_"How can I get him to notice me?"_

_"Can you lend me an ear? I need some advice."_

_"You're one of the few people I don't need to be perfect around."_

No, she could never say that. It was too... _personal_. Men usually don't talk about their feelings.

She always spoke formally to them. She hated to admit that she didn't know many things about them and they probably felt the same about her. She could get to know them if she wanted, but never with the one she really wanted to be with.

There was an emptiness inside her.

Cordelia always wondered how it felt to be in a man's embrace. She tried to imagine his strong arms, his warm hands on her, holding her close. No matter how much she tried, imagining it felt strange.

Maybe she was too intimidating?

Maybe the man had eyes on someone else?

Maybe it was because it was not meant to be. And it made her feel empty. So empty...

"Cordelia!"

"Y-Yes!" she answered.

"Just the person I wanted to see. I'd like to discuss a battle strategy with you."

She almost jumped out of her skin once she recognized the voice that called out to her, snapping her back to reality, and reminding her once again how she would never be seen as more than a friend to him.

"Ah, Chrom!" she exclaimed a little too loudly when she finally turned around.

Why must her throat be so tight?

"So I talked to Robin about the pairings on the battlefield for our next expedition..."

"Yes?"

"And I remembered that you and Lon'qu would prefer to work with someone else, so I finally convinced our fine tactician to make some changes and take your feelings into account," the Exalt told her, one hand gesturing to her, the other on his hip.

Cordelia's face instantly heated up in embarrassment after hearing the word "feelings". They considered _her_ feelings. She wondered if Chrom knew what her feelings meant, but the calm expression and straight face told her that he was still oblivious.

He added, "Is there anyone else you had in mind?"

"To fight with?" Cordelia asked.

"Yes," he confirmed.

"Er, well," she began, "I'm... not sure."

How could she tell him that all this time, it was him whom she wanted to team up with?

"When you've come to a decision, let us know," Chrom said. He went on, "You know, Cordelia, you've grown very skilled. I've often wondered what drives you. Do you have any dreams or aspirations?"

How could she tell him her feelings?

"Many," Cordelia answered with a smile, but there was a hint of sadness in her voice. "Some are not meant to be, but I've also found new ones. And you, Chrom?"

Chrom smiled back. Gods, it was dazzling. "I just want to be strong enough to keep my friends and loved ones safe."

"That's very true." She nodded in agreement.

Cordelia couldn't remember the last time she spoke this long with Chrom before.

"Say," he began, stroking his chin in thought, "care to pair up in the coming battle?"

Cordelia's eyes widened in surprise, her heart hammering against her ribs. She nervously crossed her arms over her chest, resisting the urge to smile.

"_YES! That would be... I would be honoured! Truly!_", is what she would have said to him.

But for some reason, she didn't want to say that.

"I..."

Wasn't this what she wanted? Wasn't this the entire reason on why she wanted to be perfect?

He was her dream. He was the only thing in her life and she loved him.

She never thought it would happen - the day she would get the chance to be with Chrom - but it did... And yet, she would feel like _this_. To think she, Cordelia, the woman who had eyes for only Chrom...

_"Who you are is entirely up to you. There's more to a woman... I suppose."_

Didn't feel that way anymore.

"Thank you so much for offering, Chrom. But, on second thought, all of that is in the past," Cordelia explained to him with a small smile, but it felt like something was wringing her heart. Just him noticing her and offering to be by her side was more than enough for her right now.

"Oh?"

"Yes, about Lon'qu and I. We just didn't get to know each other. We're fine now - at least, I am. You can ask Lon'qu if he would like to switch up, but for me, I'm alright."

Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Really?" he wondered, his voice coloured with curiosity.

"Y-Yes, captain," she confirmed, nodding her head. She nervously wrung her hands together.

"Alright, thank you for letting us know," he replied sweetly.

Suddenly a woman's voice called for him, and Cordelia knew it belonged to the woman Chrom loved.

"Oh, she doesn't sound too happy," the prince muttered with a slight chuckle. "She's a little impatient with me today."

Cordelia leaned her weight on one hip, sighing. "Yet you look so happy, Chrom."

"Er, well," he answered, as his face blushed a faint pink, something Cordelia never saw before, "it doesn't matter what mood she's in. Just spending time with her is enough to make me happy." He suddenly added with a smile, "And I've noticed... you're the one who's been looking happy! Did you find a new weapon you like?"

"No, Chrom..." Cordelia replied, finding herself smiling again, "The thing I like is just a bit further out of reach."

"Ah, I see. Or maybe it's closer than you think," Chrom said, before waving good bye and heading to another tent. "Anyway, nice speaking with you, Cordelia!"

Yes, it was nice speaking with him, and without making a fool out of herself for once. Cordelia watched as he walked off and felt so distant and far from Chrom again.

But wasn't it always like that?

She would usually desire his attention and be jealous of the woman who had it. However for the past few weeks, she forgot about that. She had her mind on someone else so she was never alone. She almost forgot how it felt whenever she'd feel "empty".

Then her heart nearly skipped a beat when the emptiness she once felt was, to her surprise, suddenly filled by the very thought of a certain dark-haired comrade... No, a very close friend who so happened to be male.

_"Thank you so much."_

_"You're the first person I don't have to be perfect around, Lon'qu."_

_"If it makes you feel any better, Lon'qu, we're all here to support you. Chrom said that if you ever feel alone, the Shepherds are here. And... I'm here."_

_"I promise I won't_ ever_ let you feel that pain again. I can certainly handle myself. I won't leave you."_

Did she really say all of that to him? Their conversations sounded like they were between very good friends. She remembered, before, she would have to reach towards him, but now all it took for her was a simple step forward.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Cordelia!"

She didn't mean that literally...

"Er, forgive me, Lon'qu, I was spacing out for a moment."

He huffed, "You don't usually do that. Are you alright?"

"Yes," she replied, still dazed, "I am. Thank you for your concern."

"I- I wasn't concerned... You bumped into me and..." Lon'qu gave a sigh, placing a hand on the bridge of his nose. Was that a blush creeping on his face? "No, I mean, just as long as you're alright."

"And you?"

"Of course I'm fine, but I don't like contact with women."

"Of course..." she sighed, rolling her eyes at him.

"Anyway, I'll be seeing you for our next fencing lesson."

"Right. Good bye."

Only seconds later did she also find her eyes squint slightly and her cheekbones ache as her lips formed into a smile because of him. That was a first for her, but she wouldn't be surprised if it happened again.

Chrom was right. Lon'qu was closer to her than she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm finally on break~ And it feels awesome! I tried to get this chapter out sooner, but I got busy and had to do some last minute Christmas shopping. My sister is currently obsessed with Fire Emblem Awakening (especially Chrom :P) so I ended up buying her the game so she wouldn't have to borrow it anymore. Anyway, thank you for reading and leave me a review as an early gift!**

**Have a very Merry Christmas, a happy New Year, and happy holidays! :)**


	10. Metamorphosis

"You're... always surrounded by them," Cordelia pointed out to Lon'qu one day. She made her way towards him and found a seat in the shade, under the tree, and next to him on the lush grass.

"By what?" he asked, covering the surprise on his face with a forced frown when he saw her .

"Butterflies."

He hadn't noticed that one rested on the edge of the blade of his sword, then fluttered its way to his shoulder. He just let it stay there.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, closing their eyes and enjoying how peaceful everything was for once. Some rays of the sun spilled through the canopy of leaves, gently warming their skin, tinting it with a bright shade of green light. Lon'qu could even hear Cordelia deeply inhale, then let out a sigh. He felt like sighing, too. He was pretty sure no one knew he had left the campsite.

What brought her here? He looked up at the sky, squinting while shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand. The other hand still had the killing edge he always carried around.

So... someone as scary looking as him?

_Surrounded by butterflies?_ he wondered to himself.

He scoffed and smirked slightly, as if amused by Cordelia's answer. He looked back down and began to play with the sword, twirling it around his fingers.

"Really?" He finally broke the silence.

"Huh?" Cordelia opened one of her eyes, snapping out of her daydream. "Oh, the butterflies? It's the truth," she said. She was fully awake now. She smiled at him while he wasn't looking and leaned forward, lifting a thin finger at him. "Or maybe, it's the same butterfly that's always with you. Now... Don't move."

When Lon'qu switched his attention to her, he resisted the urge to flinch or shout out a "stay back!" at her as she inched closer, but obeyed and simply held his breath instead. His voice came out in a whisper, "Wh-what are you -?"

She shushed him, but he couldn't help but feel his heart race. Her intense gaze was on him again, with her eyebrows furrowed and those fiery orbs gleaming with concentration. She reached near his face, her fingers barely touching his face. There was a sudden tingling sensation by his skin, and a warm air between his cheek and her hand, and for a moment he wondered how her fingers would feel on him.

Finally, after what felt like a long silence, she returned to where she was originally sitting and pulled her finger away from him. His eyes widened in surprise when he saw the butterfly now perched on her finger, with large wings coloured like the night sky.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked him, but she didn't expect him to answer.

He merely shrugged (just as she thought) then replied, "It comes on its own... I have no idea why it's near me. Honestly, I find them fragile. And they make me feel nostalgic or tired, for some odd reason."

"Oh, did you know, people say that butterflies symbolize souls?" Cordelia asked him.

"I heard of other things," he answered, exchanging glances with her before looking back at the winged insect.

"So there must be something about you that draws them towards you. Something magical," she muttered, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You do not sound like yourself," Lon'qu said bluntly, raising a suspicious eyebrow.

"Er, those were stories I heard as a child," she replied, embarrassed. "I mean it, though. There has to be something special about you. You don't know it because you just can't see it," she argued, adjusting her finger as the creature crawled around it.

"If there was something magical about me, I might as well start using tomes," he mumbled, waving the sword in his hand.

Cordelia giggled softly, before taking Lon'qu by surprise again and taking his wrist.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, startled, and a bit angry. He sounded like he was scolding a child. The butterfly, frightened by the sudden noise and sharp movements, quickly took off from Cordelia's finger and disappeared into the distance.

"Sorry, I just wanted to pass it to you..." she explained with a sigh and released his wrist.

She kept her hands to herself, clasping them together and placing them on her lap. She knew to keep her space, but there were times when she would forget if she spent too much time with him.

"This woman," Lon'qu growled under his breath, brushing his wrist against the blades of grass so it tickled his skin. "Must you touch me? A simple, 'lift your hand' would have sufficed."

"I know. Sorry, Lon'qu," she apologized again.

He shook his head, clapping a hand over his neck. "That's - it's fine. For once you are enjoying yourself instead of worrying about others. If you want to relax... then that's fine with me."

Was that his way of asking her to stay?

"Thank you," she said, making herself comfortable again in her seat. "Wait,_ for once_?" she suddenly repeated. "You make me sound so bland. Am I always that serious? Am I boring to you?" she asked him, slightly disappointed.

He shook his head again, shifting his weight on his hip so he was facing her. "If anything, I am the one who's too serious. However, if you really want to know, I will admit that you are sometimes too comfortable around me and too... _feminine_."

"I _am_ a woman, aren't I?" Cordelia teased with a sweet smile, "Sumia did tell me once that I had a girly side. What's so wrong about that?"

"Yes, well," Lon'qu began coolly, "that could be irritating."

"Wha-! Stop teasing me," she gawked a bit at him in shock. "Every woman is like that."

"I do not tease," he said with a stoic expression.

"Now you're lying."

He didn't know how to reply to that and simply clenched his teeth. She in return furrowed her eyebrows at him and they continued to stare at each other with angry looks, before Lon'qu finally broke under the tension and turned away, blushing furiously.

Cordelia smirked at her small victory, then she caught a glimpse of something she rarely saw.

_Was that a -?_

"Y'know, Lon'qu," she began slowly, "you should try to smile more."

"Huh?" He acted like he didn't know what she was talking about, but his eyes said something different. They were filled with embarrassment and shock, like a bandit caught red-handed.

"You said you're too serious, right? Smiling helps and just now, your smile..." she added with some pink dusting her cheeks, "I would like to see it more often."

Lon'qu exhaled slowly. "That is a strange request."

A half smile played at her lips. "Maybe that will be your other way of repaying your debt."

His eyebrows lifted so high they almost disappeared behind his dark brown hair. He could feel his face heat up, but he told himself that it was just the sun. He paused - so long, that another butterfly landed on him again before he finally replied. "I will have to see."

Cordelia nodded before she got up and stretched her arms and legs. "Me, too," she chortled. "Anyway, I should probably return to the camp. Will you be alright here?"

"Yes, I am fine."

The wind tousled her vibrant hair, making them look like wisps of fire. She combed the strands out with her fingers as she spoke, "It was nice talking to you again. Thank you for letting me join you."

"Yeah. See you at supper." Lon'qu suddenly felt like there was a lump in his throat. "And thanks for keeping me company."

The butterfly slowly flapped its wings as it stood on Lon'qu's knee. It stared back at him as he lifted a finger, allowing it to hop on him. He brought it towards his face, examining the strange, dark colour that painted its large, paper-thin wings.

Cordelia had explained to him that a butterfly was a soul. Was it the soul of someone?

A gust of wind picked up the butterfly and it took that opportunity to fly away once more. Lon'qu watched it as it clumsily moved through the air, bobbing up and down, until it was no longer in sight. He made note to keep an eye on it if it ever came back again.

Whether Cordelia's belief was correct or not, Lon'qu did not know. He thought for a bit, remembering back to what _he_ once heard. A butterfly, he learned, wasn't a soul, but a sign of change and transformation.

Starting out from a caterpillar, from something so vulnerable and looked down upon, then hiding inside a cocoon for a long period of time, to finally be reborn into a butterfly. This only happened during the warmest time of the year.

As Lon'qu made his way back to camp he felt as if he had broken out of his own chrysalis and into a different person. He acknowledged that something changed within him because of Cordelia and that something was blossoming between them.

Starting out from the boy raised in the streets, then hiding in Ferox, to finally becoming a new man, a member of the Shepherds, and a good friend to Cordelia.

While one of the butterflies might have been a soul, Lon'qu knew for sure that this one symbolized a transformation, and Cordelia was like the warm spring during his metamorphosis.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hooray for Grade 3 science: Insects and the Bug Cycle! :P Sorry for my absence. Some things came up and my updating schedule is a little messed up, but I had to get this chapter out. Anyway, wow, first update in 2015!**

**Reviews are appreciated. Let me know what you think! :) Thanks for reading and I will try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
